For the love of a Princess
by B-witched83uk
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen share some tender moments in Rivendell whilst Legolas and Galadwen try to fight their love
1. Watching stars without you

Title: For the love of a Princess

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: R (for the second chapter)

Warning: This fic is rated R for a reason, please do not read this if you are underage.

Summary: Set as an interlude during _No turning back_. Aragorn and Arwen share some tender moments in Rivendell as Legolas and Galadwen fight to control their longings for one another.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings _the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

A/N: It has been so long since I have enjoyed writing, I started to see it as a chore. This was a joy to write, I have decided I am better at writing painful love, so now that all my characters are living happily ever after I decided to write this interlude.

Dedication: Viggo Mortensen, for making it so easy to write love scenes from Arwen's POV. 

Inspiration: Last night I watched _Brief encounter_, an oldie but a goody. Also the songs I listen to when writing. If my fics had their own soundtrack this is how it would sound.

__

Evenstar TTT soundtrack

__

My Immortal Evanescence 

__

For the love of a Princess Braveheart soundtrack

__

Kissing you Dessre

__

Watermark Enya 

__

Requiem of a dream TT trailer

For the love of a Princess

Chapter 1

Watching stars without you

Legolas walked through the forests of Imladris. The sun was rising over Rivendell and it almost seemed to glow in the Autumn light. His hollowed heart had been grieving since that night in Minas Tirith,. The night of Eldarion's wedding, the night his soul had died. She hadn't come down to breakfast this morning, he hadn't expected her to. Legolas knew Galadwen too well, she would undoubtedly inform her husband that she was too sick, from last nights storm, to attend breakfast. His eyes closed as he remembered the way she had looked at him. 

For years now, the longest years of his life, he had lived in the knowledge that she had moved on with her life, she had found a new love. But the look in her eyes, as she gazed up at him through dampened eyelashes, told him all he needed to know. There was so much love in that look, love and fear and anger.

The night he had meet her again was one he could never forget. He had been walking, making his way to Lorien, when he came upon the river Nimrodel. Beside the river was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld, and coming from someone who had lived as long as he, that was saying something. For long moments he simply stood, enchanted by her voice and breathless from her face. He moved closer to the woman, a slight amusement etching his face as he realised he must know who this maiden was, for how could such a creature exist without his knowing.

He startled her out of her song and she instantly flushed at the way he was looking at her. As soon as she introduced herself Legolas felt his stomach lurch. How could he not remember the way that Galadwen looked? Certainly it had been years since their last meeting and she was but a child then, but she had the same eyes, the same grace of innocence surrounding her. Only now she was a woman, a beautiful woman standing before him. 

It did not take her long to recognise the Elven Prince, and once she had a weight was lifted from Legolas' heart. He knew from that moment on that he should turn around, head home and never turn back, but her eyes rooted him to the spot. He knew she would be his undoing, after all these years it would be her that would brake his heart.

They had spent the rest of the day talking, remembering times spent together. When night had fallen he had taken her to a clearing in the wood, a place he had visited many a time for its sheer beauty. 

Galadwen had not looked at him once during their walk, intent on studying her feet. Later as they arrived at the clearing, she had spoken boldly about the way she had felt about him, about the deep affection she felt towards him since childhood. He had never felt so uncomfortable and yet so at peace in his long life. 

He had kissed her that night, more to stop her pain then anything else. Yet once his lips had found hers, he found that they were warm and soft and he could not pull away for the life of him. It was then that he told her he could never give her what she wanted, and left them both heart broken.

It had been five years since they had last met, on the day of Eldarion's wedding. A bitter sweet understanding between them. And now here she was, staying in the same place as he, close enough to touch. He had hurt her badly, he could see it in her eyes. If he had of known the love she still felt for him, then he would never have let her go through with this sham of a marriage. But as it was, she was tied to another man and there was nothing he could do about it.

Legolas walked back towards the house, his face set in pain, and almost missed Arwen as she sat on a bench in the main courtyard.

Arwen smiled at Legolas letting him know her sympathy for her friend and daughter. She felt uneasy, as though some great pain was hanging above all their heads, something yet to come. Legolas smiled back at her briefly before walking in to the house. Her thoughts then went to her own love story, the pain and the passion. All the hurt of love they had caused one another had now ended. They had fought for their love, which they alone knew the strength of, and this was their reward. To be together, to watch their children grow up and make the same mistakes as they.

Arwen may be mortal now but she had not lost her sharp Elven senses. She heard her husband's heavy footsteps long before he approached her. She could smell the flower he held in his hand. However she still had the good grace to feign delighted surprise as she looked up to see the white rose being held in front of her face.

"Is that for me?" She turned slightly to see the man holding the rose. Her Aragorn, her everything.

He grinned at the love he saw radiate from her eyes and couldn't help but tease her. "Well I picked it for Legolas." He nodded in the direction of the house, where Legolas had just gone. "But he didn't want it."

Arwen giggled and turned further still, as he placed the flower behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and captured his mouth in a tender kiss. Placing her hand against the roughness of his cheek, she sighed in to his open mouth, tasting him, devouring him. He swallowed her contented sighs and held her tightly against his body, his hand sliding in to the dark waterfall that was her hair. Her lips were warm and soft and unbearably inviting. He could feel the strain in his breeches and the hot prickle of his skin begin. Would this woman ever know the full extent of blissful pain she put him through?

Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from her, still holding her body close. He took in the drugged look in her eyes, almost black with desire. Her lips were slightly swollen and moist from the assault of his mouth. She was beautiful, truly beautiful. As he observed her he felt himself grow more uncomfortable and damned away the day for being so young. Why could it not be night already so they might retire to their own chambers for the relief they both so clearly needed.

Aragorn closed his eyes and gently shook his head. "Don't ever kiss me away from our own chambers like that again."

"Why?" She giggled, her lovely face unmarked, unlined.

Aragorn opened his eyes again and looked at her with all seriousness. "You have no idea the effect your kisses have upon my body."

Arwen laughed harder, nuzzling his neck. She licked slowly up the stubbled deliciousness and whispered in to his ear as her hand rested at the top of his thigh. "Oh but I do my darling."

At the intimacy of her voice he pulled his head back to look at her. Her eyes were almost wet with emotion as she looked lovingly at the man she had given everything for.

"I love you Dunadan." She leant in to him, her mouth an inch from his, her voice a whisper of choked emotion. "With all my heart."

His mouth came back down to hers, slowly and tender. He felt a tear fall from under her eyelid dripping on to his cheek and he pulled her closely, comforting her. He knew that the single tear she shed was not simply out of her love for him, he knew there was something more to it then this, but he also knew better then to try and force her to talk to him about her feelings. He would wait, he was good at that. After all, he thought about the woman he was now finally able to call his, good things come to those who wait.


	2. My soul cries

Title: For the love of a Princess

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: R 

Summary: Set as an interlude during _No turning back_. Aragorn and Arwen share some tender moments in Rivendell as Legolas and Galadwen fight to control their longings for one another.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings _the whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

A/N: I only slightly Mary sued here. And it wasn't characterisation just dialog.

Dedication: Jason, thank you for the words x.

Chapter 2

My soul cries 

Legolas stood under the fading trees, doing nothing but watch the moon make its way from east to west. He was trying to waste as much time as he could, what did he care, he had an endless supply of the damn thing. Galadwen's husband had been called away earlier in the day and had set out for the village of Bree. For a long time Legolas had stood in the courtyard, simply looking up at her window, trying to stop himself from going to her. He knew the longer he stayed here, the worse it would be for them both in the long run, but he could not make himself leave. He couldn't resist the desire to stay and embrace the pain that he felt by loving Galadwen. 

Now in what he thought to be a solitary place, Legolas let all the pretence go. He faced the agony he had lived in these past few years, and let it all wash over him in one hit. A hand reached in to his chest, tearing, clawing. His lungs contracted, his breathing quickened. He unconsciously dug his fingernails in to the palms of his hands, trying to focus the pain elsewhere.

The night had become his favourite time of day. Where he had always lived in the sun, now he despised it. In the day time it was harder to hide, the darkness comforted him slightly, his pained expression could not be judged or wondered at. He felt his throat tighten as he remembered her mouth. The night had been cold and wet and her skin was tender and pale. But her mouth, her mouth had never once lost its rosebud colouring or its honeyed taste.

Legolas turned around quickly, sensing someone was behind him. All feeling, all emotion he had ever known meant nothing then as he saw her soft face in the moon's glow. "Galadwen."

Her name on his lips was like poetry, a balm that soothed. He felt nothing but serenity, a blissful calm.

She studied his loving eyes for but a second before turning to leave, knowing that to stay would be the biggest mistake she could possibly make. Faster then a cat, Legolas' hand reached out to grab her arm. She gasped at the hunger, the pain he was coursing had created. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savoured the feel of him touching her. There were no words between them, there was no need for them. They both knew how the other felt and they both knew there was nothing either one of them could do about it.

Legolas moved even closer to her, his fingers resting under her chin, causing her eyes to lock with his. It was at this moment they both knew, they knew what they were about to embark upon. Never could they know each others love to the full extent, never would Galadwen brake the vows she made to Lothvain. Legolas would not love her so much if she were not so pure of heart. They both knew that they could not say goodbye for a second time in their lives, the first had brought too much pain, and now after everything the feelings had only grown. To say goodbye now would be sheer agony. An unspeakable torture growing from the inside, turning all that was good and pure inside of them bitter and rotten.

They knew that they were about to hurt everyone, including themselves, but they could not stop it. Never would their relationship be physical, but emotional and spiritual. It was enough, it was better then nothing, it was far more then Legolas had dared to hope for. She took a step forward and fell in to his arms, her head resting upon his chest. His arms tightened around her lithe body, afraid to ever let go. They also knew that this could not go on forever, sneaking around to find comfort in one another's arms, and that it would be best and sensible to distance themselves from each other. 

They knew all of this and yet it all seemed worth it. He breathed in the floral scent of her hair and felt a desire run through his body that he knew she could not quench, he could never ask her to. 

How long could they live like this? Resisting temptation and indulging themselves in this fantasy, that for a few moments, here and there, they belonged to each other.

"Galadwen I lov-"

"Don't speak." Galadwen placed her hand over his mouth and felt an aching go through her lower body at the feel of his moist breath on her hand. 

"Do not speak. I can not bare to hear it, knowing sooner or later your arms will fall from my body and I will have to return to my chambers, alone and cold."

Legolas slowly nodded, taking her hand from his mouth and pressing little kisses to the tips of her fingers. She wondered to herself why fate was so cruel, why it had brought them both here. Why she was exposing her heart to the very man who had broken it, a long time ago. It had never fully healed and now she knew it never would. He was like a drug,. Though she knew he was bad for her, she knew it would result in more pain further down the road. Yet she could not stop it, for it felt so achingly wonderful to be in his arms, in his life, that she was prepared to risk everything she had for this brief interlude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen sat at her vanity table, removing the braids from her hair. When she began to run her fingers through it, trying to remove any tangles, she felt her husband's breath on the back of her neck. Aragorn leaned down, taking her hands in his, and kissed her check so softly it almost tickled. She smiled as she took in his appearance in the mirror. Aragorn was shirtless, in the middle of readying himself for bed. When he let her hands go, he moved to her hair, running his roughened fingers through the silken wave. He smiled as he heard her sigh contentedly, and put more pressure behind his fingers. Leaning back against him her eyes fluttered close. 

"That feels wonderful." She whispered, making Aragorn lean closer to hear her. Once he was satisfied that the tangles had gone and his wife was relaxed he lifted her from the chair. She giggled and squirmed in his arms, as she looked up at his mischievous grin.

"Elessar put me down you fool." She smiled up at him, feeling his strong heart beat under the firm skin of his sculpted chest. When he placed her on the bed she almost regretted asking him to do so, the feeling of loss was too great as he walked to the other side of the room. 

She raised herself on to her knees and looked at him, feigning sorrow. His smile widened and he raised his eyebrows at the wanton look in her eyes. Never was she more beautiful then when flushed with desire. He decided to make her wait, quite content to simply watch her…for now.

"Come here." She held out her hand for him to take, but he didn't. She looked slightly shocked and hurt. Never had her husband turned her down, surely this was a game of some sort. He laughed as he saw the open confusion in her eyes. 

"Can you pour me a drink darling." He asked turning his back on her, pulling off his boots, to conceal his wicked grin.

Arwen shook her head, getting off of the bed and walking over to the table in the corner. "Of course my love, anything else? Perhaps after I hand you your drink you would like me to drop to my knees and kiss your feet?" She pretended to feel taken for granted but it was only pretend, the truth was she enjoyed doing things to make him happy, such as fetching him a drink.

He turned to face her, his mouth curled up at the sides, and stared down at her with a burning fire. "No darling, of course not. Not my feet anyway." His eyes tried to hold hers but she could help but let her own eyes glance down to the stiffening front of his breeches, unable to stop her tongue from darting out to wet her lips. Despite herself, despite that fact that they had been married for years, she still couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks. Aragorn laughed as he walked over to her, taking her in his arms. 

Arwen hid her face in his neck, radiating an intense heat, and slid her hands over his smooth back. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, making her lips feel slightly jealous. She lifted her head and nuzzled softly against his lips. This time she was in charge of the kiss. They're tongues battled for dominance, both trying to gain control of the situation. Both were pleasantly surprised when it was Arwen who won, usually giving in to her need first. Aragorn had moaned and sucked her tongue right in to his warmth, allowing her free reign of his mouth, as her hands gave themselves permission of free reign of his body.

Her hands explored his back and chest, then the front of his painfully tight breeches. He looked some what disorientated when she pulled back form him, her hands dropping to her sides. Now he would know the state his kisses left her in, the blissful pain his hands could create. She smiled at him gently, running a cool hand over the heat of his neck. 

She leant in to him, restraining his hands from roaming over her body and whispered in to his ear. "Do you like the feel of my mouth?"

"Yes." It was somewhere between a whisper and a growl.

Arwen licked her tongue over his ear lobe, before moving to look him in the eyes. "Where would you like it next?"

Aragorn groaned and pulled his arms free of her grasp. He crushed her against his body as he forced his mouth on to hers with an urgency he hadn't felt in a while. Allowing themselves to fall back on the bed, Arwen held his face tightly in her hands, clasping his mouth to hers. 

"I'd like you to make love to me now my Dunadan." She softly said between kisses. 

He smiled at her through drooped eye lids. "It would be my pleasure.


End file.
